Charmed the Next Generation:Season One Episode Two
by inuhime313
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Trailer

Trailer for 1X2

When Patty has a premonition she, Wyatt, and Pandora go to find a mortal murder who is hunting down witches. Amy and Chris are both hell bent on trying to have a normal relationship, and Amy tries to find the demon named Stolas. But what happens when the mortal witch killer targets an unexpected Halliwell?


	2. Getting Out More

I Don't Own Charmed, but I do own Amy, Jess, Andrea James, Amber Philips, and the mortal murderer.

Patty was at the school she worked at. She was a first year kindergarten teacher and she loved her job. It got her away from her normal life of hunting and killing demons. It was nap time and she need to go and copy off some worksheets for that afternoon so she asked the teacher next door to look after her sleeping class.

Patty went down to the main office and went in the room that had three copy machines in it. Andrea James a fourth grade teacher came in and used the copier next to her. "So I take it that your students are napping." Andrea said.

"They will be waking up soon though." Patty said as she grabbed the thirty copes from the machine. "So I must be going back." Patty turned and left the office walking back up the hall to her room. She opened the door and thanked the other teacher for watching the kids and she went and sat in the rocking chair that she sat in during story time. One of her students Amber Philips came up to her looking very proud of herself. Patty wasn't surprised that Amber wasn't asleep, that girl never slept during nap time.

"Look what I drew Miss. Halliwell." Amber said holding it up for Patty to take.

Patty took it and when she did she brushed Amber's hand and she zoned out. Patty was having a premonition.

_"Amber run sweetie."__Amber's mom yelled. Amber nodded and ran up to her room. Amber heard a scream downstairs then she heard someone kick open her bedroom door. Hands reached under her bed for Amber and then Amber screamed and her dead body fell to the floor._

"Miss. Halliwell are you ok?" Amber asked.

"I am fine Amber." Patty said then she looked down at Amber's art work. "It is beautiful."

---

Charmed: The Next Generation

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool

Starring:

Wes Ramsey as Wyatt

Drew Fuller as Chris

Anna Paquin as Amy

Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda

Rose Byrne as Patty

Jessica Biel as Pandora

And

Hayden Panettiere as Jess

---

"Chris I am so glad you made me come to lunch." Amy said as she ate her pasta.

"I am glad I made you come too." Chris said with a laugh that made Amy laugh. "You have been working on trying to find that demon for a week now. It is good for you to come outside once in a while."

"It is nice to get out." Amy admitted.

"Well how about after this we go for a walk in the park?" Chris suggested.

"I would love to." Amy said. "I miss being with." Amy was cut off when her phone went off. Amy groaned and answered it. "Hello?" Amy was silent listening to whoever she was on the phone with.

"Ok we will be right there." Amy said and then she turned off her phone. "That was Wyatt. The Elders have asked us to investigate the murder of witches and their offspring. It looks like the work of mortals but they are not sure. Patty had a premonition about it too."

Chris raised his hand to get the waiters attention. "Check please." He said and the waiter nodded.

A/N: Review please.


	3. Nutty as Peanut Butter

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Patty walked into the manor and saw Melinda making a vanquish potion. "What is that for?" Patty asked her cousin.

"Wyatt asked me to make it." Melinda said. "Just in case the killer is a demon and not mortal, like the Elders think."

Patty nodded and went upstairs to find Wyatt. She found him and Pandora looking through the book. "You think the killer is a demon?" Patty asked.

"No." Wyatt said looking up at his cousin. "But the potion my sister is making is just in case we are wrong."

"Did anyone call Chris and Amy?" Patty asked.

"Yeah they are checking out the murder sight." Wyatt said.

"I am surprised they didn't come and kill you first." Pandora said.

"Why would they kill me?" Wyatt asked.

"You interrupted their date." Pandora said.

"And they are real touchy when it comes to that." Patty said.

"Touchy?" Pandora raised an eyebrow. "They are nutty as peanut butter when it comes to the few dates they have."

---

Chris and Amy orbed into the house that one of the witches was murdered in. "What are we looking for anyway?" Amy asked.

"Any signs of a demon." Chris said. "Or the murder weapon, the police never found it."

Amy nodded. "You take downstairs." Amy said heading for the stairs. "I'll take up." Amy went upstairs and looked through the bedrooms. When she entered the room of a little boy she didn't see any blood stains. Amy looked under the bed and didn't see anything. Amy sighed and stood up. She was about to leave when she heard someone sneeze inside the closet. Amy walked slowly toward the closet and jerked the doors open. Amy saw an eight year old boy sitting in the closet. The boy flicked his wrists and Amy was blown out of the window behind her. She orbed back into the room and the boy looked shocked.

"You are a Whitelighter?" He asked.

"I am half Witch." Amy said. "Half Whitelighter. I won't hurt you." Amy held her hand out to the boy and he took it. "I am Amy."

"My name is Ryan." The boy said.

"I am going to taking you to my home." Amy said as Chris came into the room. "You will be safe there."

"Who is that?" Ryan asked pointing at Chris. It was clear he didn't trust him.

"That is my boyfriend Chris." Amy said.

"Is he a witch too?" Ryan asked.

"He is half Witch, half Whitelighter." Amy said and the boy looked satisfied.

"Have you ever orbed before?" Chris asked and Ryan shook his head.

"Well then hold on to my hand tight." Amy said and they orbed back to the manor.


	4. Melinda's Choice

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Amy, Chris and Ryan orbed into the attic and they saw Melinda and Jess looking through the book. "Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt, Patty, and Pandora went to look after one of Patty students." Jess said. "The one Patty had the premonition about."

"Who is the little guy?" Melinda asked.

"This is Ryan we found him in the house where the murder happened." Amy said. "He was hiding in one of the closets."

"Is he a witch?" Jess asked.

"Yes he is." Chris said. "Melinda can you watch Ryan?"

"I was going to go to the movies with my friends tonight." Melinda said.

"But Melinda I need you to." Chris started but he was cut off by Amy.

"Go with your friends. Jess can watch Ryan."

"Thanks Amy." Melinda said and she left to get ready.

"Jess. Ryan. Give us a minute to talk." Chris said.

"I have to do my homework anyway." Jess said and she ushered Ryan from the attic. They had enrolled her in school only because Patty had given them the lecture that education was important.

"My sister can't go out." Chris said. "There is a murder lose."

"Chris there has always been murders, demons, and evil people lose." Amy said. "We can't ask her to give up her life for demons like we did. She has to make that choice. If you had a choice would you choose fighting demons or going out with me every Friday night?"

"You know the answer to that." Chris said.

"Then is it fair to not give Melinda that choice?" Amy asked. "There will always be demons after her, but she is the daughter of a Charmed One. I think she can take care of herself."

"You're right." Chris said bringing Amy into a hug. "As always." Amy laughed and Chris gave her a kiss.

---

Wyatt, Patty, and Pandora sat across the street watching Amber's home. "Are sure it is going to happen tonight?" Pandora asked.

"I am not sure but the murders were on back to back nights so I am only guessing." Patty said.

"Guys look." Wyatt said pointing to the house. Patty and Pandora looked and saw someone climbing in through an open window.

"Wyatt orb us over there." Patty said and Wyatt grabbed his cousins arms and orbed them into Amber's house.

When they materialized they heard. "Amber run sweetie."

"We will help the mom." Wyatt said as he and Pandora ran downstairs.

Patty nodded and ran to Amber's room. She lifted up the blanket to Amber's bed and saw her under the bed. "Amber it is Miss. Halliwell come on out." Patty said and Amber crawled out from under the bed. Wyatt, Pandora, and Amber's mother came running into the room.

"Mommy!" Amber jumped into her mother's arms.

"She got away." Wyatt said.

"I have seen her before." Amber's mother said. "She works at the school."

"She does?" Patty asked.

"Yeah I think her name was Andrea." Amber's mom recalled.

"Andrea James?" Patty asked.

"Yes that's it." Amber's mom said.

"We should take them to the manor." Pandora said. "They will be safe there."

"I'll scry for her when we get there." Patty said.

"Scry?" Amber asked. "Are you witches too?"

"Yes we are." Patty said. "Now let's all hold hands."

The all held hands and Wyatt orbed them to the manor.

A/N Review Please.


	5. Witch is a Witch

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Wyatt and crew orbed into the attic where they saw Chris and Amy, both of them looked confused. "Um…Are we sure the attic can stand up to all these people?" Chris asked.

"And if it can't, you will be the first to be voted off the island." Wyatt said.

"So did you catch who is behind it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but she got away." Pandora said. Patty sat down and tried scrying for her. Because Andrea didn't have any powers it would be difficult, if not impossible. She let the crystal turn around the map a few times before the crystal dropped on its own and pointed somewhere in the city.

"Got her." Patty said. "She is at 1st street and Chestnut Ave."

"That is where Melinda is." Amy said and she, Wyatt, and Chris orbed to the movie theater as fast as they could.

---

"Goodnight guys." Melinda said as she walked down an alley by herself. She didn't like taking alleys alone at night but it was the fastest way home. Melinda saw someone coming toward her and Melinda got ready to blast whoever it was. She saw her old teacher walking toward her and she relaxed. "Hi Miss. James." Melinda said. "What are doing out so late?"

"I needed some fresh air dear." Andrea said. "Could you help me with something?"

"Anything." Melinda said, Melinda took a few steps toward her old teacher and her ex teacher plunged a knife into Melinda's stomach. Melinda made a sound of pain and fell to the ground. "Wyatt! Chris! Amy! Anyone!" She managed to yell. Andrea turned to leave and found Wyatt and Chris were blocking her path. She turned back to Melinda and saw Amy orb in and heal Melinda.

"It is over you dried up of witch." Wyatt said and she tried to run but Chris caught her arm.

"I think I am ready to go home now." Melinda said.

A/N: Review. Last chapter coming up.


	6. Cool Powers

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Patty sat at her desk grading papers the next day after school. Someone approached her desk and she looked up to find Amber standing there. "I wanted to thank you Miss. Halliwell." Amber said. "For saving me and my mom."

"No my cousins did that." Patty said. "To be truthful I was only worried about getting to you."

"How did you know it was going to happen?" Amber asked.

"I have the power of premonition." Patty explained. "When you handed me your drawing yesterday, I brushed your hand and I saw it."

"That has to be a cool power to have." Amber said.

"What is your power?" Patty asked.

"I can blow things up." Amber said.

"Really?" Patty asked. "My aunt can do that."

"Well I have to go." Amber said. "I just wanted to thank you."

"You are welcome sweetie." Patty said and she watched Amber skip from her room.

---

Chris and Amy walked through the park hand in hand and went to sit in front of the pond. Amy was sitting on Chris's lap and she was nuzzling her head on his neck. "We have to do this once a week." Chris said.

"I would like to do it every day." Amy said. "Just something for us to do that doesn't deal with demons, potions, or death."

"I wish our lives were like that." Chris said.

"But that is who we are Chris." Amy said. "I think after our life being like this for years, life would get boring without vanquishing demons."

"Yeah you are right." Chris said pulling her chin up so they met eye to eye. "And knowing that makes these moments all that much better." Chris lowered his head and kissed Amy.

-----

Guest Staring

Joan Cusack as Andrea James

Abigail Breslin as Amber Philips

Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick as Ryan

Mia Farrow as Amber's Mother


End file.
